


The Mess That We Made

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Discussion of mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mobsters, Mpreg, Prostitution, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, alpha!Jensen, omega!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is just trying to get enough money for college to prove he's not just his biology. He doesn't expect to meet the city's most powerful Alpha crime lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mess That We Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimeliora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimeliora/gifts).



> Written as a pinch hit for dimeliora for the spn-j2-xmas challenge

Jared stares blankly at the poster on the opposite wall. A beaming Omega cradling an infant as his proud Alpha holds them both as they enjoy a moment of newfound familial bliss. 

Jared blinks when Dr. Collins speaks again.

“I guess congratulations are in order,” Dr. Collins says, the words hollow with the hesitation in his voice.

“I guess,” Jared echoes, swallowing hard. He tries to convince himself that the flutter in his belly is just nerves but he knows better now. 

Dr. Collins’ voice gets even lower now, like if he whispers it the question won’t be as offensive. 

“Do you know who the father is?”

Jared laughs for the first time since this whole mess began.

==

Jensen Ackles wasn’t supposed to happen.

Jared leaves home at seventeen, unwilling to be married off like chattel to the older Alpha that his father so meticulously picked due to his social stratrum and healthy bank account. It’s not like his father could have forced it on him; society has changed enough for Omega protection laws to be put into place to govern against that very thing. But the Padalecki family is an old, conservative lineage, and Jared had knew that it was the only life for an Omega like him if he stayed much past his coming of age.

Jared wants to graduate college, have a career, maybe one day have a family of his own, but because he _wants_ it, not because it’s forced upon him by biology. 

It’s almost ironic, then, that he ends up here, in this town run by the supposedly liberal Alpha Morgan, selling his body to old men with the same bank account as that first arranged Alpha in order to achieve those very goals.

Jared doesn’t hate it, really. His agency is run by a savvy Beta named Samantha, who runs a tight ship and treats her escorts well. He has a regular clientele, carefully chosen after the first few floundering years, and he even enjoys the sex with a few of the more handsome or well-endowed ones. 

Most of all, he has rules, and every client who wants to be with him has to follow them: good hygiene, never more than once a week, and—no matter what – absolutely no knotting.

Sure, he feels a little bad for his Alpha clients sometimes, when the bulge of their knot swells against the curve of his ass and they plead for entrance, begging for just one time, one moment to grind inside him and lock like nature intended.

Jared just smiles sweetly and crawls over when they pull out, cleaning them up with his tongue, long licks, short flicks, kneading their knot with his palms while telling them how much the big strong Alpha makes him drip.

It’s tiresome, though, and likely why more than half his regulars are Betas bored with their regular mates.

It’s almost time to quit though, and even though Samantha isn’t happy about losing her biggest money maker, she knows he’s only in it for the money for college. Now it’s coming up—he’s registered for the fall semester, tuition fully paid for the year, and he just has to get through the next six months of working to set up his nest egg for while he’s in school.

Jared thinks about his mother’s face when he walked out the front door all those years back. The misery etched in her cheeks with salt. 

“It’s going to be worth it, Mama,” he whispers to himself, meaning every word.

Jared’s packing to prepare for his monthly trip up to the agency’s cabin to ride out his heat. It used to drive him crazy, the four days of excruciating fire and need, but Samantha taught him to resist the temptation that had ruined too many Omega escorts before him. The cabin is fully stocked with toys and nourishment and herbal remedies, and while it’s not the most comfortable experience in the world, Jared’s been doing it long enough to have the routine down.

He’s just loading up the trunk of this car when he notices Malik leaning up against his parked sedan, his usual smirk as bored as his car is shiny.

“Heya, Jay.”

“My name is Jared.” Jared tries not to bristle, but the heat is tugging at his joints and he’s already late enough heading upstate. “And I sent Mr. Ackles a text telling him that I would have to cancel his appointment this week.”

Malik has the indecency to laugh at him, as amused as Jared has seen the Beta get.

“People don’t get to cancel on Mr. Ackles, kiddo. You should know that by now.”

“Mr. Ackles knew my rules when we first started our working relationship. If he has a problem with it, then he should take it up with Ms. Ferris.”

Jared’s just about to climb into the driver’s seat when Malik is suddenly in front of him, closing the door practically on his leg. 

“Get in the sedan, Jared,” he says, voice low. 

The laugh is gone.

Jared gets in the sedan.

==

Jared has the entire ride over to the Ackles mansion to remember all the reasons that he shouldn’t have gotten involved with the man in the first place. Most of it can be summed up by the fact that the Alpha is the true head of the town, the kingpin of the criminal syndicate that has its fingers in every pot in the city, tasting that honey right under Alpha Morgan’s nose. 

It’s been six months since Jensen saw him in a club and booked that first night with him. Jared told Samantha that he didn’t want new clients, but the minute he saw Jensen’s picture he changed his mind. Sure, there were a few good-looking guys in his regular pool: Tom’s a handsome guy, and Mark is tall and surprisingly gentle. 

But Jensen. _Jensen._

Jared’s survival instincts were thrown aside in an instant for a handful of freckles and the bright green eyes of the fucking devil himself.

So if Jared keeps the Alpha around in his regular pool because he’s hopelessly infatuated with the curve of his bowlegs or the way his mouth feels brushing against Jared’s thighs….well, who cares? He’s allowed a little bit of attraction now and again. It’s not hurting anyone, even if Jensen _is_ a criminal.

“Hello, Jared. Glad you changed your mind,” Jensen says from where he sits in the plush desk chair in his home office. He knocks back the whiskey in his glass and pushes the crystal away from him.

Jared stands in front of him, keeping his back straight and trying not to stare at the lingering dampness clinging to Jensen’s bottom lip. It’s just the heat, the sensation is crawling slowly into his brain and making him react like this.

“I’m sorry I had to cancel on you, Jensen, but it’s beyond my control. I’ll be more than happy to see you next week.”

“I think tonight will work for me,” Jensen replies, face as calm as the sea before a storm. 

A muscle in Jared’s jaw twitches, and he sees a gleam in Jensen’s eyes when he notices it. “You can’t keep me here against my will.”

Malik laughs from his place near the door and Jared clenches his hands into fists.

Jensen smiles, the small hidden smile that he usually gives before pushing Jared to his knees. 

“Actually, Jared, I can do that very thing.” He puts a hand up when Jared goes to protest. “But I won’t. You’re free to go any time you want.”

Jared feels an odd sensation in his stomach, almost like relief is warring with…disappointment. But he just nods briskly and heads towards the door that he just entered through.

He stops at the sound of Jensen clearing his throat.

“Enjoy your toys, Jared. I hope that plastic knot tells you how flushed and beautiful you are when you come.”

Jared’s face is flaming with embarrassment as all the muscles in his body tense. But his spine is tingling and the telltale feeling of slick softening the rim of his ass is starting.

Jared turns his head slightly towards Malik. His voice is lower than he’s ever heard it. “Get out.”

Jensen must agree and give the order, because Malik is closing the door behind him immediately.

Jared’s back is still to Jensen, and he feels rooted to the spot. He doesn’t know exactly what decision he has made for the both of them, but it doesn’t feel _wrong,_ at least not yet. 

It feels like both an eternity and just a heartbeat before Jensen is behind him, cradling his body and burying his nose in the nape of Jared’s neck. 

“I would ask how you figured it out, but that would be a dumb question,” Jared says wryly, attempting to regain his composure, but failing as the first slick of liquid lust make his limbs wobbly.

“You smell so fucking good, baby,” Jensen replies with a growl, his teeth grazing Jared’s skin as he scents along Jared’s neck and the curve of his shoulder.

“I don’t do this.” It’s a weak protestation, Jared knows it.

“And you’ll never do it with anyone else again.”

Jensen spins him then, reaching up with the confidence of the most powerful Alpha in the region and tugging Jared down into a kiss unlike Jared’s ever experienced in his life. It’s wet and sloppy and eager, the kiss of anticipation and the pull of nature itself.

Jensen manhandles him over to the huge leather sofa in the corner of the room, bending him over the back of it without preamble and tugging at his clothing like a man possessed. He gets Jared’s pants down just to the bottoms of his thighs before he’s dropping to his knees and cracking the now-sticky cheeks of Jared’s ass open to get to the sweet core.

“Oh, fuck!” Jared cries out, overwhelmed by the sensation of Jensen’s eager tongue on the muscle of his rim. He’s never experienced anything like this, Omegas only lubricating naturally during the heat process, and he wonders how it’s going to be possible to live without it now that he has.

“My sweet Omega, look how wet you are for me. Such a good boy,“ Jensen mumbles, sound muffled by how deep his face is between the globes of Jared’s ass.

Jared’s brain is pushing back from that, refusing to buy into any of this biological nonsense that has been pushed onto him his whole life, but he can’t deny that it feels good. Better than good; it feels like there is magic running from the tips of his toes and fingers and directly into the core of him, the wet, aching spot that Jensen is taking such beautiful care of.

“Yeah, just like that. Push back on it, my sweet boy. Just take it,” Jensen continues, shifting, and then there is another pressure at Jared’s rim. Bigger now, round and full, and pushing past all the shields that Jared has spent years building up.

It feels like home, and it terrifies him.

Jensen slams in without pause, one long slide until his balls are slapping forcefully against Jared’s skin. Jared moans but Jensen doesn’t give him any time to adjust, just grabs Jared by both his shoulders and starts pounding, trusting both their bodies to do their jobs and make their coupling work.

Their bodies do just that, and before long Jared feels like he is floating, consciousness outside of his body as pleasure sings throughout him. Jensen’s voice lowers to a register that Jared’s never heard before, and it’s pure Alpha, his vocal chords changing as the bulb of his knot starts forming and he begins the slow grind to lock them together.

Jensen honest-to-god howls when he succeeds, the ferocity of the animal living inside both of them coming out in full force to demand entrance and tie them together.

Once they are locked, Jensen sits back on the couch, cradling Jared’s ragdoll body with him until Jared is sitting on his lap with head flopped back on Jensen’s shoulder and his long legs bracketing Jensen’s thighs obscenely. 

“That’s my Omega, my sweet, beautiful boy. I knew you would take it so well, knew it.”

Jensen’s voice is whispering these things in Jared’s ear, and his arms are holding Jared so gently even as his knot digs deeper and deeper into the core of Jared’s very being. 

“Jensen,” is all he gets out before the world goes fuzzy and everything is suddenly peaceful.

==

Jared’s on his couch, staring at the football game on mute on his television. He’s been home from Dr. Collins’ office for only a few hours and it still hasn’t quite sunk in that he’s managed to get himself knocked up, much less knocked up by a mobster. He figures that he’ll think it over for a few days before he decides what to do. 

Jared’s smart and capable, and he’s not going to let one moment of weakness ruin his future.

He should be surprised by the knock at his front door, but inside he’s not. He knows before he even opens it that it’s going to be Malik.

“I’m off duty,” Jared says, weary, brushing his hand over his face. He hasn’t shaved today and he knows that he looks miserable, eyes circled dark from anxiety and constant nausea.

“I’m not,” Malik replies simply, nodding his head towards the elevator and motioning for Jared to follow him.

Jared does, knowing that everything is inevitable, no matter how well he thinks he can plan it.

Malik doesn’t even bother staying after letting Jared into Jensen’s office, where Jensen is sitting propped up against the front of his desk. He looks at Jared with raised eyebrows, an expectant look on his face.

“You know,” Jared says. It’s not a question.

“I own this town, sweetheart. I know everything.”

“I’m not going to be your happy Omega homemaker. I’m not that person. I refuse.”

“My cook and housekeeper would be pissed if I fired them, anyway.”

Jensen’s smiling that infuriating smile and Jared wants to be pissed. He _does._

“What’s in it for me, huh? What do I get for being your breeder?” Jared tries to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but it creeps in and feels tacky in his throat.

Jensen stands up then, slowly coming over to him. His face is still, eyes calm and warm, and Jared hates how much affection he sees there. Jensen’s a criminal, a thief, a murderer. How can Jared trust him with not only his life, but his heart?

Jensen cradles Jared’s face in one hand, and his belly with the other. Jared pushes into both, instinctively, and wonders how he was ever able to resist.

“I’m not a nice man, Jared. But if there is one thing I can promise you, it’s that I will take care of you and our child, our children, as long as I have breath in my body.“ He begins kissing along Jared’s face, the tip of his nose, the sharp line of his cheekbones, the translucent skin of his eyelids. 

“And, as my mate and the bearer of my heirs, you will be respected. No, you will be _feared._ This town will bow at your feet when you pass.” Jensen presses his lips to Jared’s with the next words. “Alpha Morgan himself will kneel and kiss your ring. You’ll be a god.”

Jared knows his decision was made long before this moment, but he seals it with one more kiss and a request.

“I still want to go to college.”

Jensen laughs and, for the first time since Dr. Collins spoke what seemed like a death sentence, Jared laughs as well.

“I’ll buy you the school, Jared. How about that?”


End file.
